Kate Winchester
by TheGrace
Summary: I was watching the first season of supernatural, and decided they needed a sister. And this is Kate. Who I came up with. I suck at summarys, read it, it's pretty good:P. Rated t for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

1

**1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Dean or Sam, but I do own Kate and Kim. DEAN IS THE BEST! IT SUX THAT HE MITE B DEAD!! hehehe**

Sam and Dean were leaning against the shiny black Impala that was parked at the end of a mostly empty parking lot eating breakfast when Dean felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket.

'What is it?' Sam asked, grabbing his take-away coffee of the roof and taking a sip.

'Text from dad,' Dean muttered, swallowing a mouthful of bacon and egg sandwich, and coughing after, almost scaring Sam to death.

'Yeah? What does it say?' Sam asked after he regained his cool.

'An address. 27 Ash road Lawrence.'

'Lawrence?' Sam asked, looking at Dean and raising his eyebrows.

'Yep,' he replied, shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

'We gonna go? I mean why would dad send us there? The poltergeist's gone.'

Dunno, but we're going,' said Dean, getting into the drivers seat and putting his coffee in the drink holder on the centre console. **(A/N I know the car probably doesn't have drink holders but oh well.)**

Five hours later they pulled up at number 27.

'Nice bike,' Dean grinned.

Sam got out and looked up at the house.

It was a big house with a fair few windows. There were no trees in the garden, just low shrubs. A Harley Davidson was parked in the driveway.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged. They walked to the door, knocked and got no answer. Sam tried to open it, and realised it was deadlocked. Dean walked over to a window on the right side, checked no-one was watching, and smashed it. There was a scurrying noise inside.

The brothers looked at each other before Sam pulled out most of the glass that hadn't smashed. Dean covered him while he rolled inside. Dean clambered in after him.

They spread out. Dean went into a room on the left side, while Sam searched the room they had landed in. It looked like a living room. It had a wide-screen TV, a comfy-looking couch and a bunch of pictures on a dresser to the right. Sam walked over to them, his gun drawn.

One picture caught his attention and he gasped. It was a photo of his dad with his arm around a girl who looked about fifteen.

She had long, dark blonde hair, Dean's eyes and his dad's nose.

'Haven't you heard of knocking?' Snarled a voice from behind him. He spun around to see the girl from the picture standing about five meters from him, a revolver aimed at him. She had her feet apart and looked comfortable with the revolver. She looked totally calm and in control of the situation.

'Put...The gun...Down,' she said slowly.

Sam raised his free hand, bent over, and dropped the gun, in his other hand, on the ground.

'Kick it over here.'

She still didn't sound worried. Sam kicked the gun over to her, never taking his eyes off her. His hand twitched towards the spare gun in his jacket.

'Who are you?' Asked Sam.

'Kate,' she replied, casually.

'How do you know my dad?'

'Our dad, Sammy.'

'What?'

'He's my father, you're my half brother. Where's Dean?'

Sam just stared at her stubbornly.

Dean had opened the door. It had opened silently. He crept forwards, towards Kate. He aimed his gun at her.

'Who are you?' Asked Dean.

He purposefully pointed the gun at her head. Kate tilted her head, turned around and stepped forward.

'Jeez, Dean, don't you ever listen? I'm Kate, Dean. Kate Winchester.'

'What?' Asked Dean.

'Are you deaf? Or just really dumb? I'm your sister, Dean.'

'No you're not.'

Why do you say that?'

'You're a demon.'

'Then why don't you kill me?'

She stepped forward, gazing deep into Dean's eyes.

'Don't move,' said Dean.

But Kate could hear a lump in his throat, as he realised she was telling the truth. His eyes met her and he lowered the gun slightly. Tears sprung into his eyes as he asked, 'Do you know where dad is?'

'No, he left. The demon is coming after me.'

'What?' Asked Sam.

'The demon that killed your mom. It found out about me. Dad thinks it's gonna come after me: use me to get to him.'

'Why you? Why not me or Sammy?'

'Daddies always love the babies best. But seriously, I'm a girl, I'm 16. I remind him of Mary, so that's why; and neither dad nor the demon thinks I can look after myself.'

'And can you?'

She just gave Dean a look before stepping forward, bating the gun out of his grasp and putting him in an arm lock. She pulled on his arm so it hurt and said, 'Believe me yet?'

'Nope,' said Dean, flipping her over his back, letting her go so she hit the floor hard.

She rolled over and was on her feet, as he bent to pick up his gun. She kicked it away from him, grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach.

Sam grabbed her from behind and threw her across the couch. She sprang off the couch and was about to kick Sam in the stomach when a Border collie leapt over the couch and threw itself at Sam, grabbing his shirt and dragging him down.

'Kim, enough,' said Kate, before dragging her off Sam.

She strode over to the door and switched on the light switch. For the first time, they could see her properly.

She was dressed in a grubby white long sleeved t-shirt, with a black t-shirt over the top. She had baggy, dark blue jeans that covered all but the top of her extremely scuffed combat boots. She had her waist length, dark blonde hair tied in a lose pony tail at the base of her neck.

'So can I look after myself?' Asked Kate, grinning at them.

'She's definitely our sister,' said Dean grinning.

'Why?'

'You're almost as cool as I am.'

'Dean,' said Sam.

'What?' He said, shrugging his shoulders and grinning.

Sam pointed speechlessly at the stairs. Standing there, smiling was on oldish looking man.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2.**

Kate POV

'Dad!' I said, stepping forward and grinning.

My half brothers Dean and Sam just stood there dumbly. I remembered they hadn't seen him for a long time. Dean was the first to react, a slightly shocked expression on his face.

'Dad,' he whispered, 'I can't believe it's you.'

Dad walked down the stirs, smiling slightly.

'You're getting soft, Dean. Your kid sister can beat you up. You need to lift your game. Sammy, you let him get beaten,' growled dad.

Dean flushed and said, 'Yes, sir.'

'So it's true, she's our sister?' Said Sam.

'Yes. You have to take her with you. Look after her. She'll look after you, too. She's a damn good fighter. Damn good with a gun too. She knows everything by heart.'

I examined Kim's neck. Bloody dad, sounded like he was trying to sell me. Dean looked from me to dad, with eyebrows raised. Then he glanced at Sam, who shrugged, with a what-the-hell expression on his face.

'She's 16,' said Dean.

'And? You were helping me when you were 13.'

'Dad, it's hard enough being responsible for Sa-'

'Damn it Dean! You do what I tell you, when I tell you. Do you understand?'

'Yessir.' Said Dean, looking down at his feet.

Sam looked at me, and it was my turn to shrug. Kim gave me her puppy look

'I'm not leaving without Kim,' I said suddenly.

'Kate, leave her.'

'No dad, I'm not going to.'

'Kate, leave her damn it!'

'She goes where I go,' I scowled.

'She can just stay in the Impala, dad. She might even be useful. Can't dogs scense demons?' Said Sam quickly.

'I'm not going anywhere without her,' I said.

Dad frowned at me and I glared back. He looked at Dean and Sam before saying, 'Come, Kim.'

She wagged her tail and trotted over to him.

He slipped something around her neck, and saw my questioning look.

'Bobby made it. Nothing can control her and she won't get vicious after she sees stuff. It's got a lot of protection, so don't lose it.'

'So, are we gonna stand around all day waiting for the demon to come, or are we gonna get a move on?' Asked Dean.

I figured he was still mad at dad for pushing this on him.

'I'll just go pack,' I said quickly.

'I'll help,' Sam said, instantly.

Dean glared at him as I lead the way to my bedroom. Kim jumped on my bed as I demolished the cupboard, trying to look for a bag. I finally found one and grabbed some clothes out of my drawers. Mainly baggy jeans, long sleeved shirts and black t-shirts. I found some clean-ish socks and shoved them in to. I grabbed my hair brush and a bag of pads and shoved them in too.

'Ever been on a hunt?' Asked Sam.

I looked up from trying to find Kim's lead.

'Yeah, around here. Sorted out a few vampires and some spirits.'

I pulled out my weapons box and grabbed my favourite hand gun, a hunting knife and some rock salt.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out my silver knife.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

'Never know what could sneak up on you when you're asleep. It's a bad place.'

I chucked in my ritual books, even though I knew them by heart. I found Kim's lead and she stared at me reproachful eyes, as if saying, 'first I have to wear a collar, now you're going to drag me everywhere?'

I heard dad yelling at Dean from the living room and looked at Sam.

'So how come you're hunting? Dad said you were at college.'

'It killed my girlfriend.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said a voice from behind us.

I spun around. It was right there. The yellow eyed demon.

'You killed her,' snarled Sam, 'and I'm gonna kill you.'

'Geddown!' I yelled.

I waited half a second for him to get out of the way before I fired rock-salt at he demon. He-it-staggered backwards then it said, 'Oh Katie, how nice to meet you.'

'Look up bastard, and it's good to meet you too.'

It looked up and saw the pentagon I had drawn ages ago.

It started laughing, a cold laugh that chilled me to the bone.

'You think that's gonna stop me?'

It stepped forward out of the pentagon and I put on my 'Oh shit' face on. Then he heard dad behind him. He looked over his shoulder and I shot him in the head repeatedly.

'Too late, you lose.'

Dad splashed holy water on him and cried, 'Get outta here now.'

I had no problem with that. Clipping on Kim's lead and hoisting my bag on my shoulder, we ran out of my house.

Dean, Sam, Kim and I crowded the Impala. Kim squished between me and my bag on the back seat.

Dad climbed into his car, and was away before Dean could even get the engine started. He raced after dad, but it was too late, he was gone.

'Damn it,' said Sam.

'Sammy, it's for the best. We have to keep getting rid of everything else.'

'You're his little soldier, aren't you Dean? Are you just gonna keep doing what he tell you until you die?'

Dean said something, but I wasn't really listening. For once, this was an argument I wanted to keep out of.

I thought about my mate, Sarah. She was the only one who knew who I was, what I hunted.

Her brother had been taken.

Sam and Dean finally finished arguing. I leant forward, between the front seats.

'So guys, what's for lunch?'

Dean laughed. Sam just looked pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3.**

Kate POV

'Um, Dean?' I asked, glancing out the back window.

'What?'

'Why is there a police car chasing us?'

Is there a black dude driving it?' Asked Dean.

**(A/N: Sorry, bit of racism, but can you imagine Dean saying African American? Coz me and Ali'z Wingz couldn't.)**

'African American,' I corrected him, 'and yes, there is.'

'Oh crap, Sammy?' He said.

'Yeah?' Answered Sam.

'You're the law boy, what should we do so we don't get Kate totally busted?'

'Let her out and dump her bag somewhere.'

'He'll arrest her, it's obvious, but he'll be able to tell she's our sister.'

'Um, guys, they're speeding up,' I said.

'Pull over,' said Sam, 'it's not worth...Fuck you Dean.'

'I'd rather not,' said Dean as he put his foot as flat to the floor as it would go.

'Dean! They're shooting!' I yelled.

'I know,' he said impatiently.

One of the tyres went and we went into a slide. Sam was cursing and Kim was yelping. Only Dean and I were silent.

Another car smashed into us, hitting the rear of the Impala and spinning it so we were facing the cops. I realised the engine had stalled and Dean was trying to start it. The police were surrounding us now They were walking forward.

I quickly tied Kim in the Impala. If they tried to untie her, that was their dumb fault.

'Dean? What do I say?'

Too late. The cops were at the door. They had their gun's under Sam and Dean's chins, and one was opening my door.

'Sam and Dean Winchester. Long time, no see. This time I've got I've got you good. And you must be Kate Winchester; Do you know what your brothers have been up to?'

'Kate who?' I enquired innocently, my name is Grace Thompson.'

'Is it now, Grace? Then you wouldn't mind telling me you and your mother's second name's would you?'

Oh shit, next time I would make someone up. No places to check those names. I opened my mouth, trying to think of something that would at least get through the next few minutes.

'Grace Amber Thompson and Jasmin Allanah Sike,' I said a little too quickly.

'This true, Dean?'

He just gave the cop his worst glare. I wondered why they hated each other so much.

'There's a few other crimes I could add to your list, Dean if you lie to me.'

'Oh, stuff it. I am Kate Winchester. So what you gonna do now? You can't hold me for any-'

'Except withholding information,' he spat.

'Maybe I don't like being advertised as the sister of psychopaths.'

'I already knew. If you don't like them, why are you with them?'

'You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family. Dad told me too.'

'How old are you?' He asked, leaning in to type something in his computer.

We were now outside his car. Sam and Dean were waiting by another car, their hands cuffed behind them, another cop reading their rights. There were three cop cars and six cops.

If I could temporarily disable this guy, we could get out of this. I thought longingly of the gun in my jacket. If I whipped it out, they would be really pissed.

'I'm sixteen.'

He started straightening up and I smashed his head against the car roof. I whipped my gun out and fired a shot above everyone's heads. Dean and Sam went down.

'I hear anyone move and I'll blow your brains out,' I snarled pointing the gun at one.

They slowly raised their hands.

'Want your guns on the ground. You there, 'I said to another, 'unlock those cuffs.'

He moved slowly and uncuffed them.

'Now put the cuffs on all your mates and I'm gonna check 'em, so they better be tight.'

I sighed inwardly as I realised how tainted my police record had just become. Well at least I wouldn't spend the next 12 hours in a police cell. After the guy finished, I checked all the handcuffs. They were all tight. I hand cuffed him.

Finally I lowered my gun.

'Let's go, jackasses,' I said, tiredly.

We got into the Impala and drove off.

After ten minutes we pulled over so Dean and I could change the tyre and Sam could change the plates.

'What's with that dude?' I asked.

'Seems to think I'm a physochopath murderer,' said Dean.

'Who doesn't?' I asked, grinning at his face.

He didn't answer but ran his hand down the side of the Impala, like the way you ran your hand down a horse's eg to check it for injuries. Sam walked up to us.

'Hey, guys, shouldn't we be getting away from here and finding a motel?'

'Yeah,' said Dean, and gestured to the driver's seat.

'You drive, Kate.'

'Why,' I asked suspiciously.

''Cause I asked you too.'

'Can you even drive?' Asked Sam?

'Obviously,' I said, getting into the driver's seat.

After about two hours, I finally judged it safe to stop, and pulled over. We had stopped at a motel.

'We're here,' I announced.

No response. They were both asleep, the slackers. I punched Dean in the arm to wake him up and asked, 'Don't I get a thanks for saving your sorry asses?'

'I let you drive my car.'

'Who says I like driving?'

'You had a Harley.'

'Doesn't mean I like cars.'

'Can we save this argument for later?' asked Sam from the back seat.

I couldn't work Sam out. Sometimes he was aggressive, sometimes he was scared.

'No Sammy, we're finished,' said Dean.

We all got out of the Impala and went into the motel. While Dean walked up to the counter and asked for rooms, Sam kept avoiding my eyes. I stopped my wandering around as he cleared his throat.

'Uh, thanks Kate, for getting us out of there before. That was pretty smart.'

'No problemo Sam, except now they're after my blood too. I don't think I'm on their card list.'

'Why'd you do it?'

'Do what?' I hoped he wouldn't ask, but then again; this is Sam we're talking about.

'Get so psycho at the police.'

'I didn't go psycho, I just didn't want him to do a search on me.'

'Why not?' Sam's voice was sharp, his eyes were searching.

'Doesn't matter,' I muttered.

'Kate, we have a right to know. We're your brothers, we need to know.'

I looked at him. His honest hazel eyes and longish brown hair.

'My friend's brother was taken. They caught me searching their house and the police tried to frame me. I've lived in my house by myself ever since.'

'What took him?' Asked Sam.

'Werewolf,' I said.


End file.
